Holy Bible
The Holy Bible is a collection of sacred texts and scriptures considered by Christians to largely be the product of divine inspiration, as well as the record of the relationship between God and humanity. History Season One Pastor Lambrick sits with Miranda Barlow to discuss his Easter sermon. Lambrick says: “it is Christ’s love of sinners that gave him the strength to endure his agony. This, the truest form of love, love through suffering.” Barlow asks if he believes the and he replies that it is not to be believed or disbelieved for it is God’s gospel truth. She then quotes Song of Solomon, chapter 7, verses 2-4. She says that God also wrote that, and that true love shouldn’t require suffering. Season Two Thomas Hamilton quotes a number of out of order verses from the first two chapters of Genesis to drive home the point to James McGraw that everyone needs a partner. Pastor Lambrick recites the 23rd Psalm at the funeral of Richard Guthrie. Season Four Flint quotes Genesis 25:23 to John Silver as they sail into Nassau’s bay during the invasion. Flint compares the fighting of the twins in Rebecca’s womb to the fractious nature of the Pirate-Maroon alliance. Flint feels that they are very close to succeeding and if they can just hold it together and will it forward a little more, Silver finishes his sentence by saying nothing will be the same for anyone ever again. Quoted Verses Genesis Genesis 1:3 “And God said, ‘let there be light,’ and then there was light. And He saw that it was good.” Genesis 1:10-12 “And He separated the land from the water, and he called the water the Seas. And He said ‘let the sea bring forth life abundantly.’ And He blessed it, and he said that it was good.” Genesis 2:7 “And He formed man of the dust of the ground and breathed life into his nostrils and man became a living soul." Genesis 1:31 “And He beheld all He had created, and He said it was very good.” Genesis 2:18 “But the Lord beheld the man made in his likeness and He beheld his solitude… and He said, ‘it is not good that he is alone.’” *Thomas Hamilton says these passages as one speech in a flashback in X. Genesis 25:23 “And the Lord said unto Rebecca, two nations are in thy womb. Two peoples within you who shall be divided. One shall be stronger than the other. And the older shall serve the younger." *Flint to John Silver in XXIX. Psalm 23 “The Lord is my shepherd. I lack nothing. He makes me lie down in green pastures. Leaves me beside the quiet waters. Refreshes my soul. He guides me along the right path for His name’s sake. Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for You are with me. Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil. My cup overflows. Surely your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of the Lord evermore.” *Pastor Lambrick at the funeral of Richard Guthrie in XVII. Song of Solomon 7:2-4 “Thy navel is like a round goblet which wanteth not liquor. Thy belly is like a heap of wheat, set about with lilies. Thy breasts are like two fawns, twins of a gazelle. Thy stature is like that of a palm tree and thy breasts like clusters of grapes. I will go up to the palm tree and take hold of its fruits.” *Miranda Barlow to Pastor Lambrick in III. Gallery Lambrick's bible.jpeg Category:Books